Silent Love
by Chibi-Sen1124
Summary: Fang wakes up to find a flock with no leader. He decides to look for her on the barren little beach. Takes place after SWAOES. I don't own Maximum Ride.


**(A/N: It's raining and I took the liberty to look out the window listening to Joe Hisaishi until a story came to me. And this was it. I'm pretty proud of this little one-shot. I don't own Titanic either. Enjoy.)**

Fang was awoken by the sound of the waves crashing onto the sea. He looked over to his left where the flock was sleeping, sprawled throughout the room. After the fight with the erasers last night, they flew to the sleeping town of god knows where, until they found a beach house most likely used during the summer, leaving it vacant during the winter. With Iggy's handy skill, they welcomed themselves into the cozy little beach house. They all decided to sleep in the living room since they were all a bit shaken up from the fight. Max and Fang brought in the mattresses from all throughout the house and placed them in the living room. Speaking of Max he thought to himself, looking at each face to see if she was sleeping within the loud snores. When he noticed that she wasn't even in the room, he got up. He grumbled to himself about a certain person who can't even sleep for three hours without scoping out the entire town for trouble. That's just like Max.

It wasn't until he opened the curtains did he see the reason for the waves kissing the seashore. The ocean was sparkling underneath the sun, despite the fact that it was winter. He shivered at the thought of even placing his little toe in the ocean. It was most likely freezing. Putting on his sweater, he went outside to see if Max was coming back from wherever it is she went. Max he thought, little tingles going up his spine. Even just saying her names was a pleasure. Okay, he admit it. He is a cheesy son-of-a-bird but it was true. Will he ever admit it and show that side of him anyone? Hell, no. If he even dared to admit to Iggy that he silently cried to Titanic when they both watched it (A dare from Nudge), Iggy would never let that go. Ever. See, if Iggy was actually able to see it, he probably would have cried too...maybe. When it came to Max, everything to her was a horrible reality. He hated the fact that she thought that way. And in someway, he wanted to show her that there was a beauty in this very fuc- ahem- fudged up world. So in order to make her see that, he had kissed her. He expected her to reject him or tell him he was possibly the worst kisser in the world. But when she ran away instead, he felt his very soul escape him. He gave a pitiful smile to himself. At least she didn't pack up her bags and leave with the flock. Now that was something to laugh at.

He hadn't realized he had been walking down the shore like a lonely heartbroken stud. (Which he is.) It was then did he notice someone swimming in the ocean. He wanted to facepalm so badly. Who in their right mind would even think about swimming in the cold ocean? But he got curious. Maybe the ocean is actually pretty warm. He took off his black converse, placing his feet closer to the edge. The brown sand was soft underneath his feet. And surprisingly warm too. Finally, he was able to feel the ocean. And it was cold. He brought his foot back to the sand, a reflex any human would have. He looked back to the person swimming in the water.

"Wait a minute." he said under his breath. Then he really did facepalm. Of course only one person he knew would be swimming in the biting cold ocean. It was unlike her yet like her. She was still a child underneath her leader face. She wants to swim in the ocean too but would rather stay out on the shore to watch the others. It was these things that Fang silently adored about her. When she finally noticed Fang waiting for her, she swam back to shore. He made his way closer to her towel on the ground which she most likely got from somewhere in the house. She walked out of the ocean, goosebumps all over her body. She had on Fang's t-shirt and her shorts, which were obviously dripping wet. Her hair was stuck to her face, knotted and in different directions. She looked like a joke, to anyone else. But to Fang, it was enough to make him blush (on the inside of course). When she opened her wings through the slits to dry them off, that sure was enough for his heart to start beating erratically.

"Let me tell you, it's a bad idea to swim in the ocean when it's freezing." she said, grabbing the towel from the ground and placing it around her shoulders. He had to give a quick smile at that one.

"I think anyone with a brain could have told you that without actually going inside the ocean." she glared at him and just began to walk back to the beach house. He followed, walking right next to her.

"True, but you have to admit, the ocean is pretty enchanting." she finally responded. He only nodded at her, looking out to the ocean. When he looked over at her, he noticed her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and she turned away, blushing.

"You sure you were talking about the ocean a little while ago?" he asked and he had to control his laughter when she turned redder. She didn't say anything. He noticed she was shivering. He saw two choices: either to ignore her and keep walking, letting her shiver or place his arm around her until they made it to the beach house. He chose the latter. When he placed his arm around her, he was surprised to see her snuggle closer to his body.

"Don't get any ideas, Fang. It's only because I'm freezing my tail off." she said, glaring at him. He chuckled and she felt his chest rumble.

"Don't you mean you're freezing your wings off?" she looked at him with a weird look until she began to laugh, a sound Fang could never get tired of hearing.

"That was incredibly stupid! But, that was good." she said in between laughs, wiping away her tears. Fang decided to take his chance and he leaned down to kiss her. Her lips tasted like salt and they were chapped because of the cold wind drying her lips. But he didn't mind. As long as she didn't run away. Which she didn't. Instead, she pressed her lips even closer to his. He finally pulled away, looking at her face to see what was written all over it.

"It was only because I was so cold." she whispered to him, her eyes still closed. He gave her a small smile and placed his forehead against hers.

"Then I'll be there to warm you up, Max."he said. Suddenly, he heard the most annoying sound in the entire world echo throughout the isolated little beach side.

"FANG! THAT WAS SO CHEESY!" Iggy yelled with the whole flock beside him, giggling at their little moment. Fang rolled his eyes and before he could tell him that he rolled his eyes at him, Iggy yelled at him again.

"IT'S SO MUCH WORSE THAN JACK'S CHEESY LINES WHICH YOU CRIED TO!" Max looked at Fang, trying to keep a straight face.

"You cried watching the Titanic?" Finally, she began to laugh loudly, rolling on the brown sand. Iggy didn't notice Fang running toward him while he was howling with laughter.

**(A/N: The title and the mention of Joe Hisaishi was a hint. Props to anyone who can find out what I mean. Review.)**


End file.
